Princess Celestia/Gallery
Season one Storybook Celestia taking on responsibility S01E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Celestia hugging Luna S1E2.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Rarity at Celestia's throne room S1E3.png|The Ticket Master Princess Celestia Shock S01E05.png|Griffon the Brush Off Initial reaction to Pinkie Pie's music S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Celestia Mark - S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Celestia appears S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Princess Celestia S1E15.png|Feeling Pinkie Keen Princess Celestia and Guards S1E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Philomena returns back to Celestia S01E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Princess Celestia rises the sun S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Celestia Twilight red carpet S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two Princess Celestia empty case S2E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 Celestia 'to once again honor' S2E02.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Princess Celestia raises an eyebrow S02E03.png|Lesson Zero Princess Celestia ok...awkward S2E9.png|Sweet and Elite Equestriaflag S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Princess Celestia directing the Smith family to the land S2E12.png|Family Appreciation Day S2E20 celestia.png|It's About Time Celestia just like us S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential CelestiaHappyS2E24.PNG|MMMystery on the Friendship Express Celestia angry S2E25.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 ChrysalisandCelestia.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Celestia goes through some paperwork S3E01.png Celestia and the guards hear something S3E01.png Celestia talks to a Royal Guard S3E01.png Celestia gasp S3E01.png Celestia orders guards to find Cadance and Shining Armor S3E01.png Celestia writes a letter to Twilight S3E01.png|Writing an urgent letter to Twilight. Princess Celestia writes a letter to Twilight S3E01.png Celestia and Luna looking at the window depicting Shining Armor and Princess Cadance S3E01.png Luna and Celestia discuss Twilight S3E01.png Celestia 'she is that much closer to being ready' S3E01.png|Celestia has faith in Twilight, and that she will succeed. Twilight at the door S3E01.png Luna leaves Celestia S3E01.png Celestia looks at scroll S3E01.png Celestia reads scroll S3E01.png Celestia levitating the quills and papers back into Twilight's bags S3E01.png Celestia informs Twilight about the Crystal Empire S3E01.png Princess Celestia levitating the glass protecting a crystal S3E01.png The 3D map of the Crystal Empire S3E01.png Shadowed Celestia and Luna S3E1.png|Celestia and Luna, defeating King Sombra. The Crystal Empire vanishing S3E01.png Celestia levitating the Crystal S3E01.png The crystal emitting rainbow light S3E01.png Celestia with King Sombra-like eyes S3E01.png|Celestia, "dark magic." Celestia producing magic S3E01.png Celestia 'I need your help finding a way to protect it' S3E01.png Celestia putting the crystal back into its place S3E01.png Twilight walking with Celestia S3E01.png Princess Celestia and Twilight stops at the entrance S3E01.png Twilight 'what if I fail' S3E01.png Princess Celestia being motherly S3E1.png|A motherly Princess Celestia moment. Celestia convinces Twilight that she will not fail S3E01.png Princess Celestia but Twilight S3E1.png|"But Twilight." Luna and Celestia with their cutie marks in the background S3E01.png|The sun behind Celestia. Celestia telling Twilight to go S3E01.png The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Celestia 'What are you doing here' S3E2.png Celestia 'And now you must go' S3E2.png Twilight 'Go where' S3E2.png Celestia 'It doesn't matter to me' S3E2.png S3E02 - Celestia's Scorn.PNG|''Now, leave.'' Celestia looking up S3E2.png Celestia giving Twilight's punishment for failure S3E2.png S3E02 - Wing Shove 1.PNG S3E02 - Wing Shove 2.PNG Celestia 'Didn't I' S3E2.png Twilight 'But...' S3E2.png Twilight 'What do I do now' S3E2.png Celestia looking at aurora S3E2.png Twilight 'But it wasn't S3E2.png Celestia 'Spike brought Cadance the crystal heart' S3E2.png Celestia 'To escape the tower' S3E2.png Celestia 'You weren't willing' S3E2.png Celestia 'Far better than I have a student' S3E2.png|Princess Celestia. Celestia 'Who understands the meaning of self sacrifice' S3E2.png Twilight slight blush S3E2.png Spike stained glass window S3E2.png S3E02 - The Book.PNG Magic Duel Twilight levitating the animals for the show S03E05.png Princess Celestia with two strange horse-like characters preview.png|Princess Celestia with the Saddle Arabian representatives Princess Celestia and horses.png Keep Calm and Flutter On Celestia and Discord arrive S3 E10.png Twilight and Celestia "with all due respect" S03E10.png Princess Celestia looks down at Twilight S03E10.png Royal guards pull Discord's statue S03E10.png Princess Celestia perfect regal shot S3E10.png|A perfect regal shot of the motherly Princess Celestia. Main cast and Discord's statue wide shot S03E10.png Princess Celestia "I have them right here" S03E10.png Princess Celestia where is Fluttershy S3E10.png|"Now where is Fluttershy? Princess Celestia "Fluttershy may know best" S03E10.png Rainbow Dash skeptical about Celestia and Fluttershy S03E10.png Princess Celestia talks to Fluttershy S03E10.png Princess Celestia with unsure Fluttershy S03E10.png|Do you really believe in me, Princess? Celestia with hoof on Fluttershy's chin S03E10.png Princess Celestia smiles at Fluttershy S03E10.png|''Adorablic Gorgeous!'' Princess Celestia in royal carriage S03E10.png S3E10 Royal Chariot Departing.png S3E10 Returning to Canterlot.png Discord bows to Princess Celestia S03E10.png Celestia senses a change in Discord S03E10.png Princess Celestia just in case S3E10.png|"Just in case" Main cast, Celestia, and Discord group shot S03E10.png Discord "friendship is magic" S03E10.png Ponies not sure S3E10.png|She looks worried. Miscellaneous Queen by fyre flye-d4axiq5.jpg|One of Lauren Faust's original sketches of Princess Celestia Notes about Princess Celestia LFS.jpg|Another sketch, this time, containing notes Canterlot Castle Canterlot Castle Princess Celestia 1.png|From the online promotional game "Canterlot Castle." Canterlot Castle Princess Celestia 2.png|From the online promotional game "Canterlot Castle." Other Teacher for a Day - Princess Celestia's profile.png|Meet the Princess. Princess Celestia's Throne Room Opening.png|Ah, the "mail". It's about time... Princess Celestia's magic glow color change.png|Princess Celestia's magic glow color change is first seen in the new opening sequence after receiving Twilight's friendship report with a picture attached. A Canterlot Wedding promotional with normal Shining.jpg|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 preview image. Unlike in the episode, Shining Armor looks happy and his eyes are normal. MLPFiM ComicCon2012 Trolley Poster Achievement FMA.jpg|Princess Celestia motivational poster Twilight performing magic tricks S3E05.png Category:Character gallery pages